That's Family
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: Abigail sees Will and Hannibal as family. Hannibal confides in Will his lingering guilt over his sisters death and Will shows his support. MurderFamily.


I just really wanted some MurderFamily fluff.

**_I like reviews. Be nice. Be constructive._**

* * *

He spotted them under a tree close to a pond. The emerald scarf he'd given her stood out brightly under the sun and he could've sworn the doctor smiled at him.

Hannibal had called him in the morning informing him of Abigail's desire to have a picnic with all three. He knew Abigail still had a hard time and he did anything he could to help.

Winston whined and tugged at the leash. Keen on reaching the picnic basket, his companion led him on.

"Hope I'm not too late," Will called out. "I had to give Winston a bath first."

Abigail turned in surprise and ran to greet him. "I knew you'd make it!" She wrapped her arms around him, holding tight as Winston barked playfully.

He kissed the top of her head and both walked towards the picnic Hannibal had set. To his pleasure, the doctor wasn't wearing his usual three piece suits. Instead he wore simple grey slacks, white collar shirt and a light blue-grey sweater with a half zipper. He was already setting three plates accompanied by cutlery when they sat on the blanket.

_Leave it to Hannibal to have a picnic with a dinner set._

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Will smiled.

Laughing, Abigail settled in-between them with Winston at her side. "I told him he didn't need to bring all this."

"I'll admit I got a little carried away," Hannibal joined in.

"You're gonna love lunch." Abigail took out the napkins, her eyes shining. "He even made dessert."

Abigail's happiness was contagious. He never imagined he'd be on a picnic with the daughter of the man he'd killed.

_Had to kill._

The sense of guilt had lingered for long. It wasn't until Hannibal brought to his attention that if he hadn't shot Hobbs, Abigail wouldn't be with them. His stomach had dropped and he nearly threw up when the realization hit him.

From the moment she was discharged, they'd admitted their paternal feelings towards Abigail had grown. After she moved in with Hannibal, (much to Bloom's chagrin) he hadn't spent much time anywhere else if it wasn't in the company of the two.

"Did I pronounce it wrong?" Abigail asked him.

"What?" Will blinked and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I missed the question."

"I said, he made cherry clafoutis," she held up the dessert for his inspection. "That's how you say it, right?"

"That's right Abby," Hannibal answered, giving Will a look of concern then turning back to her, "And the sandwiches are made of-?"

"Jambon Fumé," she said proudly. She turned to Will. "He's teaching me French."

"Good." Will took the glass of wine Hannibal offered, "I know a bit of French too you know."

"Prove it," Abigail took a bite of her sandwich and leaned comfortably on Hannibal.

Will couldn't overlook the look of content on Hannibal's face when she used him to recline on. They looked like a proper family. He made a mental note to take their picture together before the day was out.

He took a bite of the sandwich, "Ma chère Abigail, ce pique-nique était une bonne idée."

Abigail clapped and Hannibal beamed behind his glass of wine. "Wonderful Will, in all our talks you never told me you were fluent in French."

Will shrugged, answering with a smile.

0.0.0

After lunch, Abigail took Winston for a game of fetch, leaving Hannibal and Will behind. They watched over her closely, ready to spring to her defense if someone came to harass her. It'd been some time since her father's case was closed but there was always the morbidly curious passerby who'd ask her questions and leave her shaken. The park was relatively empty with the exception of a jogger accompanied with their dog. Still, they didn't tear their eyes from her and both settled into comfortable silence.

Silence.

Will failed to remember the last time silence had been comfortable with anyone other than Hannibal. He'd grown attached to the good doctor, more so than with anyone before. Their sessions were less doctor patient and more two people enjoying each other's company. Of course, everything had changed when Abigail moved in and Will found it harder and harder to leave. Most nights he'd stay for dinner and sometimes even for the night. He wasn't sure when, but he knew he was in company of the most important people in his life.

Hannibal cleared his throat.

"Something's on your mind," Will stated as he ate the remains of his dessert. It wasn't often that he made the first move in the conversation.

Hannibal finished his wine and set his glass aside. He reclined on his elbows and studied Will closely before turning his attention to Abigail. He stayed quiet for some time before he cleared his throat again.

"She called us father," Hannibal said quietly. "When she planed the picnic, she said you needed to come so the whole family would be together. When she realized what she implied, she burst into tears and apologized profusely."

Will's heart warmed as he looked to Abigail playing fetch with Winston, "And what did you say?"

Hannibal stayed silent. Will got closer, close enough to see the mixture of pain and sadness cross his features, making him look like a child. A child lost in a crowded market.

_He was though. He was lost without his parents._

Will had always found it hard to imagine Hannibal as a child. Not now. Never, not during sessions nor when they met for dinner to discuss Abigail's future and other matters had Will seen this side of him.

After some moments, Hannibal broke the silence.

"Mischa was just a child when she died," Hannibal confided, "I was her older brother and I failed her."

"You never told me…" Will shook his head, hooking his arm to Hannibal's and placing his hand over his. He felt Hannibal freeze momentarily, then open up and let their hands interlock. "Hannibal, I'm sure you did what you could-"

"I could've done more, her death made me who you see, Will," Hannibal stated, traces of emotion seeping through his voice. "I failed Mischa, I won't fail Abigail."

Abigail's laughter and Winston's barks were heard growing near.

"You won't," Will nodded as he squeezed his hand in reassurance, "_We_ won't."

Hannibal squeezed back, "I told her we'd be honored to have her as our daughter."

"Good," Will nodded in agreement, "Now she knows."

Hannibal smiled and brought Will's hand to his lips, giving them a chaste kiss. Will felt himself blush but didn't mind. He was part of a family and he'd be damned if anyone was going to hurt _his_ family.

Abigail slowed as she reached the picnic and saw them close. She knew what was happening, knew what was to come. It was clear that Hannibal wanted Will. Maybe it was a sinister fascination with his mind or maybe it was actual love, but she knew that Hannibal always got what he wanted.

_Good._ She kneeled to scratch Winston's ears._ It'll take time to make him understand what we do, but in the end he will._

"Do you see that, Winston?" Abigail whispered in his ear. Winston barked, playfully licking her face. She smiled wide as Will called her over for a picture, still holding hands with Hannibal. She rose to her feet and tugged Winston towards the picnic.

"That's family, Winston," she whispered. "That's family."


End file.
